


Nightmares of a Lost Friend

by Wolf_Corgi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, Flashbacks, Implied Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Corgi/pseuds/Wolf_Corgi
Summary: "Just shut up already!" Everyone stopped and Koga hid his face against his knees."Koga?""J-just leave m-me alone…" Everyone was silent which meant Koga's crying could be heard."What's wrong Gami-san? You can tell us.""Y-you wouldn't u-understand…what it's…" Koga couldn't finish his sentence. He was crying too much."I'm sure we will if you explain." He could register who was talking anymore. There were way too many people."None of you know what it's like to lose your best friend!" Koga's words were very slurred but everyone knew what he said.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ahh shit, I'm gonna be late!" Koga rushed around trying to find everything he needed for school. He thought it was about time he'd try going to school. For the past week he hadn't been at school because of something that had recently happened. It had completely broken him. He'd also been really sick due to not taking care of himself properly because of what had happened. He grabbed his keys and stepped out of the door. He thought about having something to eat but he wasn't feeling great to begin with so he decided against it. It felt weird to be outside considering he'd been inside for the past week. 

"Koga-kun! Oi Koga-kun! Can you hear me?"   
"Gah! What the-?" Someone grabbed Koga from behind almost making him fall over. His earplugs were also taken out by this person.   
"Kaoru-kun, you shouldn't run off like that. And don't scare the poor puppy." Rei appeared behind Kaoru, also scaring Koga since he came out of nowhere.   
"Since when did you two walk to school together." Koga said whilst trying to free himself from Kaoru's arms. How much had he missed last week? He looked back at Rei to see a concerning look on the vampire's face.   
"Are you okay Wanko? You look very pale." Rei placed a hand on Koga's forehead which was quickly pushed away.   
"I'm fine okay? Let's just get to school already. I'm gonna be late." Since the 3rd years had their final exams soon, they didn't have to be at school as early as the 2nd and 1st years.   
"We'll walk you to school then Wanko. If I remember correctly, the last time the two of us walked to school together was when you were a little 1st year."  
"I'm not little!"  
"I thought you said you were going to be late." After the realisation that he wasn't getting anywhere, Koga turned around and continued walking.   
"Seriously Koga-kun, are you okay?"   
"I said in fine."

They did eventually make it to school and after saying goodbye, Koga entered his classroom. He wanted to quickly make it to his seat but that wasn't happening as he was soon approached by Arashi and Mika.   
"Koga-chan! Are you okay? You haven't been here for the last week." This was what Koga was hoping didn't happen. He had a massive headache and being in this classroom wasn't helping. A lot of the others were staring at him but luckily they were told to sit down and be quiet. Koga made his way to his seat and carefully sat down. He was feeling a bit dizzy again. Hopefully class would go quickly. 

\---

"Koga-chan! Koga-chan, wake up!" Arashi gently shook the sleeping boy's shoulder, but with no luck in waking him up.   
"Is it worth waking him up, Arashi? He'll just end up falling asleep again." Mao approached Arashi and put a hand on their shoulder. The two weren't surprised that the other was asleep. Koga had been off school for the past week. Everyone just assumed he was still a bit sick and left him to sleep during class. This meant he was missing out on a lot of work. It was getting late and Arashi didn't want Koga getting into trouble for still sleeping here so it was better to wake him up now.   
"But look Mao-chan, look. Something's off with Koga-chan." Mao done what Arashi said and looked at Koga. The sleeping boy was making very quiet noises and he had a different look on his face. It was a look that Mao hadn't seen on Koga before. Koga looked scared. Mao moved Koga's hair out of the way of his face and saw a tear in the corner of the boy's eye.   
"Hey… Hey! Koga, wake up." Koga was definitely having a nightmare. 

Koga eventually sat up and looked at the other two with the same scared look Mao had noticed earlier. There were several tears running down his paler than usual face. Arashi immediately hugged Koga, holding the crying boy close. They'd never seen Koga cry. No one had so it was a surprise to both of them. It was then that Mao realised something. He carefully took Koga's wrist getting a pained noise in return.   
"Koga, you're hurt." Koga's wrist was bruised and his fingers were shaking a bit, probably due to the pain. Some of the marks had made their way to his hand as well. Mao also saw some cuts on the boy's wrist as well.   
"Come on Koga-chan, we'll take you to the infirmary." Arashi helped Koga stand up and they headed towards the door.   
"Y-you…g-guys…d-d…" Koga tried to talk but his voice was very quiet and faint. He started coughing straight after. Mao put a hand on Koga's shoulder and Arashi continued to hold his non-bruised hand. Once Koga had calmed down enough, they started walking down the corridor. 

When they arrived, Arashi led Koga to one of the beds and Mao went to go talk to Jin.   
"Koga-chan, if you didn't feel okay, you should have just stayed at home."   
"Sensei would've killed me if I'd had another day off." It was true, Koga had been off school for a whole week. Sensei probably didn't want him missing that much work.   
"I'm sure he'll understand if your not feeling well, Koga-chan." Arashi hated seeing Koga like this. It wasn't like him to act like this.   
"What have you done this time Oogami?" Jin walked over to Koga with a box with what he assumed was medical stuff he didn't know the name of. Koga often came here since he'd been arguing with a lot of people lately which always resulted in him getting hurt. It wasn't his fault, those people just thought it was a good idea to annoy him.   
"It's nothi-"   
"Koga-chan hurt his wrist and its all bruised" Arashi interrupted Koga before looking at him.   
"It's not nothing Koga-chan. You're in pain, I can tell." All Koga did was look away. Arashi was right, it hurt a lot. But he wasn't going to admit it although the look on his face clearly showed that it really hurt.   
"It's not good to keep getting into fights Oogami. One day you might get badly hurt or worse."   
"It wasn't from a fight Sagami-sensei…" Arashi and Mao looked at Koga. They had thought Koga had just gotten into another fight again but apparently not.   
"What happened Koga?" Mao asked.   
"I… I-i was just moving some heavy stuff around at home, that's all… It's nothing so stop worrying about me…" Koga didn't think anyone was going to ask so he prayed that his lie sounded somewhat convincing.   
"You shouldn't do that sort of stuff when you're sick Koga."  
"Mao-chan's right. If it was too heavy for you, you should have asked for help. I would've helped you."   
"And your dog doesn't count as help Koga." Arashi and Mao both laughed after and Arashi pat Koga's head.   
"Leon…" The two stopped laughing and looked at Koga.   
"Koga-chan?"

"Okay Oogami, you should be fine." Thankfully, Jin saved Koga by getting Arashi's attention.   
"Thank god for that." Mao looked relieved that Koga was okay and so did Arashi.   
"It's just a bit of bruising so it's nothing to worry about. I wrapped it so the cuts don't get infected so take it easy for the next few days." Jin picked up the remaining medical items and went to put them back in the cupboard. Koga's attention was soon taken by a cool feeling on his forehead.   
"Are you sure you're okay Koga-chan? You look really pale. Do you have a fever as well? You poor thing, you look so ill." Arashi helped Koga lay down (more like forced to) and told him to rest. Koga couldn't do much against them so he didn't resist. Sleep was what he needed right now. 

"But Hokke, aren't you worried too?"   
"Be quiet Akehoshi, there might be other people resting."   
"Hidaka-kun's right, we should stop being so loud." The door opened to reveal the other 3 members of Mao's unit, Trickstar.   
"You know, we can hear you from down the corridor Subaru."  
"Sari!" Subaru jumped at Mao, giving him a hug.   
"Why are you here Sari? We thought something had happened to you!"  
"Haha, I'm fine Subaru. Me and Arashi had to bring Koga here. Sorry, I didn't have time to tell you." Subaru finally let go of Mao and looked over to where Koga was.   
"What happened Gami-san? Are you okay?" Koga was about to answer but was stopped by being pulled into a hug. Subaru hugs everyone.   
"Is your wrist okay?"   
"You look really pale, are you still sick?"   
"I can take care of Leon if-"   
"Just shut up already!" Everyone stopped and Koga hid his face against his knees.   
"Koga?"   
"J-just leave m-me alone…" Everyone was silent which meant Koga's crying could be heard.   
"What's wrong Gami-san? You can tell us."  
"Y-you wouldn't u-understand…what it's…" Koga couldn't finish his sentence. He was crying too much.   
"I'm sure we will if you explain." He could register who was talking anymore. There were way too many people.   
"None of you know what it's like to lose your best friend!" Koga's words were very slurred but everyone knew what he said. He immediately got up and ran out of the room, ignoring whatever the others were saying. It was definitely a mistake to go to school today. 

\---

"Gami-san!"   
"Koga-chan!"   
Arashi and Subaru ran through the corridor with Mao closely behind as well. The other two, Hokuto and Makoto, went to another part of the school.   
"Where would Koga even go? He couldn't have gotten that far." Koga was nowhere to be seen. It hadn't been that long since he ran off, maybe 2 minutes.   
"We could check the Light Music Club Room. He might have gone there." The 3 then hurried towards the club room in search of the boy. 

\---

"Are you sure he's still here?"   
"I definitely saw Oogami."   
"Wanko isn't answering his phone. Our Wanko probably went home, he was really sick last week." Today was UNDEAD'S practice day and Koga hadn't arrived yet.   
"You're probably right Sakuma-san. Koga-kun looked very pale this morning." In the middle of talking, the members of UNDEAD didn't realise who had walked in.   
"What if- huh?" Rei looked over to their visitors.  
"Rei-chan, is Koga-chan in here?"   
"Actually, we were wondering where Wanko is. You're in his class right?"   
"We had to take Koga-chan to the infirmary and then he got upset and started crying. He said something about losing a best friend and ran off."   
"Best friend…" Something clicked in Rei's head and he realised why Koga was apparently crying so much. He picked up his bag and made his way to the door.   
"I thought Koga-kun didn't have a- Hey Sakuma-san! Where are you going?"   
"Umm… I… just remembered I have something to do. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Rei left the room before anyone could say anything. Why didn't Koga tell him? It was late but he had to see Koga.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ngh… Le...on… … AHH!" Koga's eyes snapped opened and he immediately sat up. Even though he knew it was a nightmare, he was still scared. It was the same dream he has almost every night. Reminding him that it was his fault his best friend died. 

He eventually stood up to go to the Kitchen but soon decided against it when his legs didn't work properly. Looks like he won't be getting a drink. The only thing he could do was try to sleep again. He curled up and pulled the covers so that it was over most of his body. He grabbed his Rei plush from the floor and tried to stop the tears that were pouring out of his eyes. He had gotten used to this by now. 

\---

Rei felt around in his pocket as he walked down the dark road and pulled out a keyring that had two keys on it. He held one of the keys in his hand. It was a sliver one Koga had given to him when the boy first moved out. Koga trusted Rei enough to give him a key to his apartment so hopefully Koga wouldn't mind Rei visiting this late. 

Rei finally got to Koga's place and he pulled out the key from before. Something seemed different when he walked in. He soon realised what he thought earlier was right. He quickly placed his shoes next to Koga's and hurried to the other's room. He was about to go in when he heard something. Someone was making quiet noises. Rei entered the room and saw Koga in bed sleeping. He walked closer and sat down on the bed next to the sleeping boy. Koga looked sad. And scared at the same time. It was a look Rei hadn't seen on him in a while.  
"Koga… Koga, baby, wake up." Rei ran his hand through his boyfriend's soft, silky hair and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead. 

"L-le…on…" Koga was talking in his sleep again.  
"Koga, wake up." Rei gently shook Koga's shoulder on the hopes of waking the boy from whatever nightmare he was having. He slowly pulled Koga's head up onto his lap and kept petting the boy's hair.  
"Koga, wake up." This was what Rei done last time Koga was like this. It was about a year ago that it had happened… 

-

"Hurry up Koga, at this rate I'll fall asleep without you." Rei sat up in his coffin and looked over to where Koga was.  
"Oi Koga… I can't leave you anywhere can I?" The 1st year was already asleep. His head was resting on Rei's jacket that was folded up into a pillow shape. Rei walked over to the boy and kneeled down next to him.  
"Baby are- huh?" Koga was making quiet noises and his hand was gripped tightly onto the sleeve of Rei's jacket. Rei pulled the boy's head onto his lap and ran his hand through Koga's hair.  
"Koga wake up." Rei shook his shoulder in an attempt to wake the boy up.  
"S-Senpai…d-don't… Ahh!" Koga woke up and immediately tried to sit up but he was stopped by Rei.  
"Senpai?" There were tears streaming down the boy's face as his bright golden eyes stared at Rei's deep red ones. Koga climbed back onto Rei's lap and cried into the older boy's shoulder. Rei let him and gently ran his hand through the boy's hair.  
"It's okay, it was just a dream." Rei picked the crying boy up and carried him over to his coffin on the other side of the room. He placed the boy down and climbed in next to him. He was about to close the lid when he felt Koga's small hand grab his wrist.  
" D-don't close it. I… I don't like it when it's really dark…" Rei placed the lid of the coffin back on the floor and pulled Koga closer to him. The small boy buried his face against Rei's chest and closed his eyes.  
"Try and get some rest Koga, you need it. You're gonna be fine, okay? I'll protect you."  
"P-promise?"  
"Double promise." 

-

Koga was much smaller and weaker back then to the point where Rei had to make him eat because he wasn't eating enough. Rei always had to take care of him.

In the middle of his thoughts, Rei felt Koga move and looked down to see that the boy now had his eyes open and was breathing heavily.  
"Koga, it's okay." Rei helped Koga so that he was now sitting in Rei's lap and then pulled the boy into a hug.  
"R-Rei?" Koga's voice was very quiet and shaky. He didn't sound like himself at all.  
"Let's get you something to drink, okay? Can you stand? Here, I'll help you." 

After not much trouble, the couple made their way to the kitchen where Rei poured Koga a cup of water.  
"I guess you're wondering what happened… aren't ya?" Rei looked towards Koga. The boy had hardly spoken so it surprised Rei that he talked.  
"I already know. You don't have to tell me."  
"H-how'd…?"  
"Your classmates were worried about you and told me what happened. I know who your best friend is so it didn't take long to figure it out." Of course. Rei knows Koga's best friend. They've been friends since they were little, he tells Rei everything. 

-

"But mum! I won't be long. Promise." Rei grabbed his mum's arm, stopping her from walking.  
"Fine, but don't be back too late, okay? I don't want you out any longer than an hour." Rei nodded in reply and ran off back into the park. Earlier he'd noticed something when they were walking by and he wanted to investigate. He went back to the same place but this time going into the forest area to the side of the path. 

" L-leon… W-where do w-we go...I-i'm scared Leon…I-i d-don't l-like the d-dark." Rei saw a little boy walking in the distance. It must have been the same person Rei saw before. He started heading towards the boy, afraid to lose sight of him. 

"I-I know… b-but…"  
"Hey! Are you okay little guy?"  
"Eek! W-who a-are you?" The boy hid behind a tree. None of his words were making sense. They were all mixed together in one messy sentence.  
"Don't be scared." Rei tried to get closer, one step at a time. Once he was close to the tree, he held out his hand towards the boy.  
"I won't hurt you. Ah! Don't cry." Rei was about to move closer again when he felt something against his leg. There was a dog rubbing its face against his leg.  
"L-leon!" The boy talked again, this time leaning out from behind the tree.  
"Is that this little cutie's name?" The boy hid fully behind the tree again as soon as Rei talked.  
"It's okay, I promise." Once again, Rei held out his hand towards the boy. Rei watched as the boy slowly looked out from the tree again. After a few seconds, the boy reached out with his small hand and grabbed Rei's fingers.  
"D-double p-promise…?" Although the boy was hard to understand, Rei somehow understood everything the boy said.  
"Triple promise." As soon as Rei said that, the little boy came out from behind the tree and latched onto Rei. It was now that Rei realise how small the boy was. He was around half the size of Rei. He couldn't tell how old the boy was but he was definitely younger than Rei.  
"What's your name?" The boy looked up at him.  
"I'm Rei."  
"I-i'm.. Koga. And that's L-leon. He's m-my best f-friend." Koga looked a bit more cheerful than before.  
"Do you want to come back to my house? You're wet because it was raining earlier. I wouldn't want you to get sick." Koga didn't reply, instead, he pointed at the playground.  
"Do you want to play?" Rei asked and Koga nodded in return. 

-

"We've known each other for quite a while now, haven't we Ko-" Rei stopped when he looked at Koga. The boy had fallen asleep.  
"I guess you're really tired, aren't you?" Rei picked up Koga and carried the boy to his room.  
"Rei?"  
"Go back to sleep Koga." Rei placed the boy on the bed. Koga grabbed Rei's arm and pulled him into the bed as well.  
"Stay here…"  
"I will, don't worry. Just let me get changed first." Since UNDEAD was supposed to be practicing today, Rei had brought some spare clothes with him to school. Koga finally let go of him and Rei went to get changed. 

When he returned, Rei got into bed next to Koga. The other immediately rested his head on Rei's chest.  
"You took too long." Koga murmured. He sounded half asleep.  
"Well, I guess I'll just have to stay here with my adorable Koga even longer."

\---

"Are you definitely sure we have practice today Adonis-kun? I don't think Koga-kun is in school today." Kaoru and Adonis were sitting in the light music room. Rei had said that there was practice today but they hadn't seen much of the vampire in the last week although Kaoru had definitely seen the other around school this morning. They just assumed that Rei was in his coffin so they were currently trying to locate Koga.  
"We should at least see if Sakuma-senpai is in his coffin." Kaoru and Adonis walked over to the coffin and took off the lid.  
"Sakuma-san, wake- And he's not in here. Great, now we're missing two members." Kaoru went to go get his bag when Adonis stopped him.  
"It's only been 10 minutes Hakaze-senpai, what if they got caught up in something?"  
"Fine. But I'm only waiting 10 more-"  
"Sorry to keep you two waiting." The door opened and Rei walked in.  
"Finally. Is Koga-kun here?" Rei was alone so maybe Koga wasn't here today. But Rei wasn't wearing his school uniform like he was when Kaoru saw him this morning.  
"Follow me, you know Koga doesn't like waiting." And with that, Rei left. The other two hurried after him. 

The three made their way outside to where Koga was waiting.  
"Took long enough…" It sounded like Koga was still sick which is probably why he wasn't wearing the school uniform. As soon as Rei was close enough, he took Koga's hand.  
"There's a place Koga wants to go and we thought you two should come as well." Kaoru and Adonis followed the other two who were walking in front. It was now that Kaoru realised that Rei was holding some flowers.  
"Sakuma-san, why aren't you wearing your uniform? You were wearing it this morning."  
"Koga's still a bit sick so I've been leaving school early to take care of him." It wasn't a surprise that Rei's been taking care of Koga. He done it last time Koga was sick.  
"You are feeling better though, aren't you Koga?" Rei let go of Koga's hand and put his arm around the boy's waist.  
"I guess I'm feeling better…" Koga had a sad tone to his voice which made Kaoru and Adonis a bit more worried about him. 

Wherever Rei was taking them, it was in a quieter area. They took a left and Kaoru realised where they were going. They stopped and Koga took the flowers from Rei.  
"Sakuma-san, this is a joke right?"  
"I wish it was Kaoru-kun." Now it made sense why Koga had been off school for so long. Kaoru walked up to Koga and pulled him into a hug. He then realised that the boy had started crying.  
"It's okay Koga-kun, don't cry."  
"Stop crying Koga, I don't like seeing you upset." Rei kneeled down and hugged Koga as well.  
"You're going to be fine Oogami." Adonis joined them in comforting Koga.  
"I-it's n-not gonna b-be o-okay… L-leon's gone… H-he's d-dead and… and I-it's all m-my f-fault!" 

When Leon first got sick, Koga made sure to work extra hard to earn enough money for Leon's medicine. He would have asked his parents to help but they didn't exactly approve of him having a dog in the first place.  
"Koga… Koga, look at me. Nothing is you're fault, okay? Don't think it's your fault because it isn't."

Once Koga had calmed down, all four of them stood up.  
"I'm guessing you'll be going back to Koga's, Sakuma-san."  
"You two can come as well. We haven't spent any time together as a unit for ages." Koga looked at the floor as he said the last part.  
"I guess we're all going to Koga-kun's place then. Is that you're way of saying that you missed us?"  
"S-shut up!" 

-

"Who's idea was this again?" After getting back to Koga's apartment, they all sat down to watch TV together. However, Kaoru wasn't the biggest fan of the current position he was in. 

Koga was curled up with his head on Rei's chest. He'd been asleep for about half an hour at this point. Koga was still a bit sick so it didn't surprise anyone. His legs were resting on Adonis' lap, who didn't seem to mind. Instead, Adonis stayed still to make sure he didn't wake up Koga. Rei had one arm around the sleeping Koga and he used his other hand to hold Koga's hand. Rei had also fallen asleep and he had his head resting on Kaoru's shoulder. Unlike Adonis, who didn't mind having Koga's legs on his lap, Kaoru wasn't happy about having a guy sleeping on his shoulder. 

"If you move too much, you'll wake up Sakuma-senpai. He's probably tired from taking care of Oogami."  
"I guess you're right, Sakuma-san was doing everything for Koga-kun, so I don't blame him for being tired." Kaoru then let out a yawn.  
"Okay, maybe I'll take a nap as well."  
"But you were the one complaining about sleeping next to a guy."  
"Whatever… Goodnight."


End file.
